Fiore's Decendants
by Sharp-Lock-Studios
Summary: A great guild once protected the realm of Fiore. A guild made of the 3 most powerful wizards in each major guild. This guild run by a mysterious being only known as "Shadow Realm". The great guild was held in check by the great Mage of Shadow & Light. A Mage trained by Shadow Realm himself. The mage's name is Emira Vermilion, daughter of Mavis Vermilion, founder of Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue

_Please bear in mind that this is my first upload and I am only seeing how it goes...this story is going to be based on fairy tail in the next chapter so I will do the rights stuff...I do not own fairy tail or any fairy tail characters...however I have made some original characters but I don't know the legal stuff...please enjoy the story...there is more to come...this sets up for a BIG story...feedback is always welcome...thanks :)_

Prologue:

Long ago, in the first age and forming of the land we now know as Fiore, there was a fierce war. This war was one born from a hatred of magic, a now sacred art. This war began with the banishment of magic and laws preventing the use of magic. The laws made by a gathering of priests of the order or 'Alzean' ,who despised magic and began to think they rule absolute.

As the laws were set, a rebellion was formed in defense of the art of magic and the war began. A bloody conflict raged for 50 long, painful years and many lives were lost for magic. As the conflict drew close to conclusion, magic prevailing, the priests of Alzean began to feel desperate and looked towards darker means of conclusion. In a final, desperate attempt to cleanse the realm of magic the religious order used the very force they sought to destroy.

Many priests gathered to cast an ancient and forbidden spell that even the dark lord Zeref would not attempt. The toll for such an evil spell was blood and soul. In order to complete this ritual the Alzean order gathered millions of citizens of Fiore, innocent bystanders, and committed the largest genocide ever known in the history of the realm. Millions of souls were offered to the spell. Preparations were made for the dark ritual of apocalyptic power and the rebellion was broken with fear and panic for this could be their last night in this realm yet hope still stood for magic and the realms existence. The gate set to be opened, the High-Priest ordered for the spell to be activated one man seemed to form from the shadows, blocking the path to the gate and possible destruction.

The shadowy figure donned a dark cloak that flowed about him, drawing the shadows surrounding him towards him as if he was cloaked in the shadows themselves. His armored boots echoed through the ranks of the silent priests as he stepped forward. Shoulder pauldrons rested on his tall, strong figure holding his cloak of shadows upon his back. The cloak seemed to cover most of the figures body yet an armored chest plate was clearly visible holding a dark red emblem that felt as if it was radiating power. The cloaks hood was drawn over the mysterious figures head and though there should have been sufficient light to see beyond, the hood seemed to fall into shadow as if darkness itself shrouded his face. Two large katanas protruded from his back.

The rebellion seemed heartened at the appearance for this figure they seemed to recognize. The word was passed through the rebellion saying, "The Lost Legend returns!" or, " the Shadow King defends us." The rebellion cheered at the sight of the figure for he was a lost legend amongst the realm, said to defend the existence of the realm. The High-Priest was angered by the disturbance,

"Do you truly believe you can stand against my army," the priest spreading his arms showing off his army, "I don't know who you are but I do know what you will be. Dead!"

The legend slowly started to walk toward the priest army,

"I am the guardian of this realm and all others, if you wish it's destruction you must first defeat me." The figure shouted, his deep and powerful voice echoing through the corrupt religion facing him.

"You are nothing compared to the might of the Alzean order!" Shouted the High-Priest, angry at being doubted.

"I am the Shadow Trained, son of Evil yet Guardian of Good," shouted the legend, "I will grant you a final chance to give up"

"Begone with you, your simply a nuisance to my power," shouted the High-Priest, obviously irritated, "Get him!" Thousands of armed priests advanced on the lone figure yet still unsure as he radiated power. The dark figure slowly drew 2 dark katanas from his back and raised both above his head. Chanting in a ancient and lost tongue, the two swords started to glow with black and purple energy. The dark army still unsure, continued to advance. Suddenly ceasing his chanting, the figure thrust the bladed in front of his face causing them to erupt in dark energy, spiraling above and around him.

Within seconds the energy formed a huge dragon of phantom energy created from the shadows themselves. Many priests dropped to their knees in submission and began to pray at the very sight of the phantom, some ran in fear of the shadow embodiment yet neither were safe from the phantom shadow that soon engulfed. Within minutes the battlefield was clear of all priests but one. The High-Priest kneeled, crying in awe and fear. The legend advanced on his final target, phantom circling in the storm clouds above his blades.

"Do you swear to do no further harm to this world? You will be cursed with eternal life where you may discover peace or once again wage war. Eternal life will not include immortality, you can still be killed, you may continue living or you will die and live in eternal purgatory. It is your choice. Do you accept your punishment?" Asked the figure calmly.

"Ye...y...yes," the High-Priest stuttered as he trembled before him, "Wh...Who are you?" Stuttered the trembling wreck.

"Me? I told you did I not. I am the Shadow Trained, son of Evil yet Guardian of Good. In short, legends all depict me as, Shadow Realm."

The High-Priest couldn't see behind the hood yet he sensed this Shadow Realm was smiling. Not an evil, cruel smile at his pain but a peaceful, forgiving smile. The High-Priest passed out as the dark figure slowly dissolved into the shadows before him.

End of prologue...


	2. Chapter 1

_Please bear in mind that this is my first upload and I am only seeing how it goes...I do not own fairy tail or any fairy tail characters...however I have made some original characters but I don't know the legal stuff...please enjoy the story...there is more to come...this sets up for a BIG story...feedback is always welcome...thanks :)_

Chapter . 1:

The 14 year old scrambled through the dense forests of Tenrow Island, glancing back the way she'd ran. She turned back in time the branch yet she still trips. Crashing through a thick bush she comes to a stop in a long glade. Relaxing for a moment, she rests her head on the soft, bright ground with a heavy sigh, her long black hair sprawling across the green floor. Sensing danger she kneels off the ground and looks around the clearing and into the overgrown tree line spotting an approaching figure. Quickly trying to escape, she attempts to run yet a sharp, burning pain runs up her left leg. Looking down reveals a sharp, serrated branch impaled in her leg, crimson blood dripping from the tip. Gritting her teeth, the girl slowly drags herself to the bush she'd crashed through and painfully rolls herself under cover in time to sense a powerful presence enter the glade. Slowly rolling to see into the clearing, the injured girl spots a young man donning a high collared, black robe trimmed with gold. The man also donned a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. The young man started at a slow pace toward her hiding place, stopping steps away. As the mysterious figure crouched and hand cm's away from revealing the scared girls hiding place a deep and powerful voice echoed from the darkest part of the tree line, across the glade, hidden in the shadows,

"I see you have finally tracked me down dark Mage," echoed the voice, "I was beginning to think you couldn't find me."

Slowly the man in the glade stood from his crouch and faced the direction of the hidden voice and replied,

"It's not nearly as difficult as you may believe my son, you practically radiate magic power."

The voice answered with controlled anger,

"You have no right to call me your son, Zeref!"

Zeref answered with evil mirth,

"Why, I have the right of blood to call you my son and me your father."

The voice replied with the same controlled anger yet much more power in his words,

"You lost that right with the death of my guild!"

The dark Mage laughed,

"Ha, that guild was a joke."

"Then why do you fear the prophecy? Why do you fear the prophecy that for tells the return of my guild? Why do you fear the return of the Shadow Legion?"

"NO!" Shouted Zeref, evidently enraged, "I am the living embodiment of fear, I am fear, I do not feel it!" With that a huge wave of dark energy burst from within Zeref. Ripples of magic energy spread from Zeref yet seemed to dissipate as they closed on the observing girl as if she was protected fro the dark force. As if in answer to Zeref, second after the dark pulse ceased, a huge surge of energy radiated from the trees, striking Zeref in the chest yet bending around the girl. Zeref stumbled and fell.

"I...I have an army!"shouted Zeref, obviously winded,"Nobody mocks the Lord of Shadows!"

A tall figure walked from the tree line, shrouded in shadows. The figure slowly stepped the collapsed dark Mage,

"Didn't you hear the High-Priest 400 years ago? I am the King of Shadows!"

At this the dark Mage passed out and the shrouded figure turned towards the girl. After witnessing what she just had, she panicked and tried to roll out of her hiding spot and run yet the loss of blood he taken its toll. As she struggled, her vision blurred. The figure knelt beside her,

"Don't worry, I'm on your side." the figure said, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at the figure,

"My na...name is...Em...Emira...Vermilion.?

The girl passed out at the figure saying,

"You're safe, you'll be fine."

End of chapter 1...


	3. Update Note : 1

Update note :

Heyo...if you're reading this then you at least read our story...that mean a lot to us and we appreciate it...so I'm here to say that we just reached 100 views and I know this may not seem too much compared to many but for us it is a big achievement seeming as it is our first "published" adventure and we feel proud you guys like it...even if it's only 2 or 3 of you...anyways...so I'm here to say...please keep reading...because we reached 100 views I'm being forced by my co-author to finish the next chapter and we're hoping you don't think we've forgotten the next chapter...it is on its way...and it will be soon...if not in the next few days then just msg us, pester us, annoy us and keep pressing until you get more from emira and her adventures...I also want to say that if you're reading for a fairy tail story...don't panic...it is on its way and soon emira and some new friends...( yep, new characters because I promised my friends to make them badass )...will be joining natsu and gildarts in fairy tail...don't panic and my last point is...please...if u have any ideas for side story's or plots or even criticism, good or bad, please comment or msg us...we appreciate it...anyway...see you all in the exit story and don't lose heart...?...

Sharp-Lock-Studios...


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter . 2:

Emira stirred at the sound of a breeze blowing. She found herself laying in the lower bunk of an infirmary bed. Propping her torso up with her elbows, Emira surveyed the room she lay in. Strong, black stone walls stood bordered a small room, mostly consisting of infirmary bunks similar to the one she lay in. Shadows spread across the room and yet felt less like scary, unknowing shadows Emira feared at night, the shadows seemed more protective as if they shielded Emira from harm. Black banners centred with a strange, red emblem dotted the walls and lined the spaces that beds did not cover, leaving only occasional openings to be filled with large grey pillars of alien architecture to hold the ceiling in place. Emira tried to stand from her bunk yet felt dizzy as she stood. Remembering her wound, the girl looked down at her leg and surprisingly discovered that her wound had been bandaged and dressed. Looking around Emira found two crutches leaning alongside the dark walls and she set off beneath a large banner draped overhead a bordered opening in the thick walls. Emira entered a huge hall lined with stone tables built into phenomenal pillars towering above the girl who stood on a high balcony. The huge, towering pillars were built of the same black stone from the infirmary and stood carved with intricate patterns alien to the 14 year old. Emira stood in awe at the magnificent sight. Over 3 dozen marble tables stood embedded in pillars, panelled with wooden tops. Banners of many a guild stood proudly draped above each table as if small territories in a huge land yet all the grandeur seemed lifeless, abandoned and lost in time and age.

"Incredible isn't it," a voice stated from behind the awe stricken Emira who span in alarm, "This is the great hall of my old guild."

A tall, young looking figure stood in the shadows looking wistfully beyond Emira towards the room of banners and towering pillars.

"Once it was great hall of splendour and magnificence, safely watching over Fiore for the distant threats of other worlds and forces that could not be handled by the world below. We were the last resort, the great legion of sorcerers that would protect what stood when all else fell. We were stuff of legends, a myth that was shown only a few times in history to be reality."

Emira stood, listening to the story, lost in thought and wonder. She noticed his eyes, Raven black Iris's yet a crimson red ring clearly showed in the center. A scar ran from his left cheek, over his eye and ending in a point above his eye and a tattoo of a dragon roaring ran from the right side of his neck under his robes that she could no longer see. She looked at the tattoo and shrieked when the dragon started to move and shift as if the dark creature was trapped in ink on the figures skin. The dragon took flight upon his shoulder and flew several times around his neck until finally settling down where it began. Emira was so engrossed in the magic dragon that she didn't notice the figure had stopped talking and was stood, watching Emira study his neck. She looked up and suddenly grew extremely self conscious. The figure laughed merrily at the obvious discomfort of the girl.

"Of course, you have no idea what's going on do you. I'm so sorry, I got a little lost in my memories of the past I completely lost track of the present. Please, let me introduce myself," The figure said in cheerful tones, completely and abruptly changing the atmosphere, "my name is Shadow Realm. I know, I know, it's not my real name however my true name contains very powerful and dangerous magic that can be catastrophic if told to any wrong person so yeah, fun times. You can call me Barry if you like or maybe Harry, actually Gary wait no, Larry. Yes I think either Barry, Gary, Larry or Harry. Wait, scratch that, I've always wanted to be a Billy, nah actually I'm just gunna go with something cool. You know what, final answer, call me Stormrage. Yep, that's good."

Emira laughed at the crazy and slightly wacky atmosphere around Shadow Realm and giggled at the craziness of someone who looked so serious and troubled. Emira decided there and than that she liked Shadow Realm and would stick around. Shadow Realm finished his rambling and suddenly turned to Emira and changed the subject, finally deciding on Stormrage.

"Anyway, you're a Vermillion right, Emira isn't it."

Emira nodded at the mention of her name.

"Do you at all know the significance of your name?" Softly questioned Stormrage with slight intrigue showing on his face. Emira shook her head at the strange question. Stormrage looked slightly troubled for a moment then brightened.

"Don't worry Emira," said Stormrage reassuringly, "I'll explain everything later."


End file.
